


Roughhousing

by Crowsbait



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Petplay, lapipup, perikit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsbait/pseuds/Crowsbait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light petplay with Perikitten and Lapipup</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roughhousing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Just_Ciel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Ciel/gifts).



> some petplay Lapidot inspired by Tat-Buns post
> 
> The pets having a playdate and their roughousing turns into a bit of frisky fun.


End file.
